Rewritten
by Candymydarling
Summary: Princess Hermione has to deal with being a Queen take care of a kingdom and seem fairly normal for a girl that has been trapped off for years but everything is going to be Rewritten and things will never seem the same again. Can she make it through? Based off on Snow White and the Huntsman takes place off from last movie scene. Snow White/Hermione Huntsman/Draco


A/N- Hi! This is my first story thanks for even clicking on the link. :D Please read and review. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. So if you love it, hate it, or its fine… and if you have criticism don't worry I'll brave through the flames.

Disclaimer- I do NOT (every fan wishes they could) own Harry Potter or Snow White and the Huntsman. The plot I do own. :)

The sunrays beam in through the slates of the cathedral shinning across the entirety. Joyous shouts sound throughout the kingdom; and gleeful whispering vibrates around. The heavy ornamental doors start to creak open and an immediate silence fills the room. A giddy sense of emotion is felt without… The surrounding people fill in every space compatible, stand up and shuffle closer piling near each other holding an eager stance.

Gleaming doors from the back of the room scrape open and the gasps that instantly hushed. Beams of light saturated the room and lit up every nook and cranny. The kingdom's light and savior entered the space. Dear Princess Hermione: lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow.

Shock ebbed on her face and she froze like a deer caught by its predator, her doe-like eyes widening. After a short period of time passed; slowly realization dawned on her face as she quickly fixed a nervous smile on her face and she straightened trying to look confident. She then took slow small steps up the aisle, the train of her dress dragged behind her glittering with the stained glass windows ornamentally appearing like the finest gems of the land. The pure fur cape cascading down her back touched gracefully to the floor. Her dress is weaved of the finest pure gold, corseted and embellished with the purest rubies sparkling for the world to see.

Honestly Hermione went years without the fancy getup, and this gown was extremely itchy and scratchy. She couldn't wait for the ceremony to finish but there was that one person that made the ceremony worthwhile. She took a shaking had up towards her face to brush a black-brunette strand of hair she claimed was a bird nest away from her face; trying desperately in vain to fix her elaborate style of twisted and interlocked braids. As she passed by admirers swooned and everyone looked to her with gratitude etched onto their faces. The princess took her fidgeting hand to her side and pulled up the extra fabric as she 'graced' up the steps and lowered herself on the bejeweled throne.

As she had finally taken a seat Hermione settled in a deep breath and waited for the ceremony to begin. Slowly and meticulously an old haggard man started to meander towards her. Following behind at an equally nauseating pace was a young woman dressed in red bearing a velvet green pillow with an exquisite crown. Hermione's heart quickened in speed and thumped loudly sounding as someone was trying to knock the cathedral's doors down (at least that was what it felt like to her) feeling as if it would burst forth. The princess gazed up expectantly and the ceremony began.

"We are all gathered here today to witness a miracle of sorts. Our princess has returned to the kingdom, bringing her light with her ridding us of the terrible rut we have been in. Princess Hermione and her brave army defeated our supposed 'queen'. Today we shall rejoice for as we will now have the rightful heir as our queen." The man paced to Hermione and lifted the crown onto her head and joyous filled the kingdom. "Our Queen Hermione." As a blush settled over her face probably now turning the shade of the rubies she is wearing. The recently crowned Queen searched the audience finally catching sight of his unmistakable platinum blond locks and their eyes met, that one look that said everything and she finally saw his first smile since these dark days arouse and it was beautiful. Her Huntsman.


End file.
